sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Minor Guristas Annex
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: '''Kleiner Guristas-Anbau Popup beim Anflug an das erste Tor: ''Previous explorers have commented that one of the gates requires a passkey. Alternatively, it can be bypassed by convincing the commander to unlock it. The overseer guards the Mind Control Tower vigorously. '' Erster Abschnitt thumb|Minor Guristas Annex 1 '''Erste Welle Meldung: Ship Computer: The enemy Long-Range Transmitters have begun sending out distress signals. Hostile reinforcements may be imminent. Pith Industrialist: Defend the manufacturing plant at all costs! A number of Pith ships have answered the distress signals sent by the Pith Transmitter! *2 Pith Cruise Missile Batteries *3-4 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Extinguisher) *1 Boss Battleship - Pith Communications Officer (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) *3-5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Inferno/Mortifier/Murderer/Nullifier) - Jammer *1-2 Elite Frigate (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator) - web/scramble *1-2 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Guerilla/Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist) Zweite Welle - wenn man den Pith Communications Officer angreift. Meldung: The Pith Communications officer has called on reinforcements to save his own hide! *1 Boss Battleship - Pith Communications Officer (Pith Destroyer) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) - Jammer *2-3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Saboteur/Wrecker) - tw. Jammer *2-3 Destroyer (Pithior Anarchist/Nihilist/Renegade/Terrorist) Dritte Welle - wenn man den Pith Communications Officer angreift. 2 x Meldung: The Pith Communications officer has called on reinforcements to save his own hide! *1 Boss Battleship - Pith Communications Officer (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *1-2 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer) *1-2 Destroyer (Pithior Nihilist/Renegade/Supremacist/Terrorist) Vierte Welle - wenn man den Pith Communications Officer angreift. Meldung: Pith Militant Commander: The Overseer will have us all made into biomass burgers for the Sansha if we don't keep those intruders from the weapon's manufacturing plant! Get them! The Pith Communications officer has called on reinforcements to save his own hide! *3 Battleships - Pith Commander's Guardian (Pith Dismantler/Eliminator/Extinguisher) *1 Boss Battleship - Pith Militant Officer (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *2-3 Elite Cruiser - Pith Commander's Henchman (Dire Pithum Inferno/Mortifier) Das Beschleunigungstor wird durch den Abschuss des Pith Commander's Guardian freigeschalten: The wreckage of the Pithum Militant Commander's ship reveals access codes that allow you to unlock the acceleration gate. Proceed through with caution! Keine der vielen Strukturen lässt Beute fallen. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Minor Guristas Annex - Abschnitt 2 Erste Welle *2 Pith Cruise Missile Batteries *10-12 Battleships (Pith Destroyer/Dismantler/Eliminator/Exterminator/Extinguisher) -'' tw. Jammer'' *3-4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Terrorist) Zweite Welle - nach 1-2 Minuten Meldung: A number of Pith ships have answered the distress signals sent by the Pith Transmitter! *3-6 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Enforcer/Executor) *1-2 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla//Terrorist) Dritte Welle - wenn man die Weapon's Manufacturing Plant beschiesst Meldung: Pith Militant Overseer: Incompetent mongrels. Must I do everything myself around here? *1 Battleship - Pith Militant Supervisor (Pith Conquistador/Massacrer) - Trigger *4 Battlecruiser - Overseer's Guardian (Pithatis Assassin/Death Dealer) *5 Elite Frigates - Overseer's Henchman (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor) Vierte Welle *1 Faction Battlecruiser (Dread Guristas Enforcer/Executor) ''- nicht immer'' *3-4 Battleships (Pith Dismantler/Extinguisher) *3-4 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader) ''- web/scramble'' Der Faction Battlecruiser hinterlässt nur mit etwas Glück ein oder zwei Faction Module, der Standard ist eher die (unvermeidliche) Hundemarke und ein Stapel Munition. Der Komplex kann in eine Eskalation münden - meist schon durch den Abschuss des Pith Militant Overseer. Diese Eskalation heisst Guristas Owned Station (Station im Besitz der Guristas). Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site